Chapter 388
Erza vs. Minerva is the 388th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Having found out about the true appearance of Face, Carla is about to lose hope, but Wendy is determined to keep fighting in order to not fail her friends. Meanwhile, Erza and Minerva continue their battle. After Erza lands several punches and questions Minerva's reason for fighting, Minerva recalls the past with her abusive father and asks Erza to kill her. At that moment, Mard Geer appears and even though he aims to kill the two, Sting and Rogue arrive to aid Minerva in the battle. Summary As Wendy, Carla and Doranbolt witness the immense amount of Face devices in the area, the Exceed begins to despair, knowing how difficult it was just to destroy a single one. However, before she can say that everything is over, Wendy interrupts her, claiming that she has decided to go on living with her. Shocking both Carla and Doranbolt, Wendy then uses Sky Dragon Slayer Magic to cut off part of her hair and states that she has to keep fighting for the sake of her friends. At the same time, Erza and Minerva keep on clashing, with the latter noting one more time that she's been reborn as the ultimate Mage, Neo Minerva. She breaks Erza's sword and even though the Fairy Tail Mage readies for a kick, Minerva uses Territory to swap their positions and Erza ends up receiving the blow instead. Seemingly enjoying the battle, Minerva is, however, hit by Erza's surprise attack and even though she attempts to fight back, Erza strikes her down, just after asking for Minerva's reason to fight. Minerva then briefly recalls her childhood, with her father, Jiemma, beating her for being weak and crying. She strikes Erza while remembering how her father forced her to strip naked and stay alone in the forest until she stopped crying. However, that is when Erza delivers a powerful punch, telling Minerva to wake up and explaining how she understands Minerva's actions for Sabertooth during the Grand Magic Games. Knowing that this fight is meaningless, Minerva asks Erza to kill her as she was so weak to succumb to darkness. However, Erza instead states that there are people waiting for her to come home. Suddenly, they hear a person approaching. After that someone mocks humans, Erza recognizes the voice of the Underworld King, Mard Geer. Mard continues his speech, blaming the Celestial Spirit King for all the "trash" he has to clean up. Erza asks him if he's the guild master, but Mard pays no attention to her words and launches an attack towards Minerva. Erza yells out her name, but Minerva just tells her to run away and an explosion ensues. Much to Erza's surprise, she witnesses a figure carrying Minerva and it is revealed that Sting and Rogue, along with their Exceed, have arrived. The Shadow Dragon Slayer notes that Minerva's guild is Sabertooth and Minerva, recalling Erza's words, begins shedding tears. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Neo Minerva (concluded) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** |Teritorī}} Curses used * Spells used *None Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat Navigation